Adjusting
by The Queen of Sin
Summary: Alex and Olivia are adjusting to the next step in their relationship. Unbeta'd but I tried really hard. Reviews are lovely :


Title: Adjusting

Pairing: Alex/Olivia

Rating: T

Summary: Alex and Olivia are adjusting to the next step in their relationship.

A/N: Yeah, I like family fics, so shoot me.

Olivia closed the door, kicked off her shoes and breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally home. It'd been a long day full of paperwork; she'd been so behind the Captain had ordered her to finish it before she worked on anything new.

She called out to Alex, who had managed to get away from the office long before she was allowed to leave her desk.

Not hearing a reply, Olivia went in search of her wife. She was walking down the hall to their bedroom, when she saw Alex in the bathroom. She was sat on the edge the bathtub with the door open, seemingly lost in thought.

"Alex?" Olivia was immediately concerned. Alex didn't move, she just continued to stare at something in her hands.

Olivia stepped towards her, "Sweetie?", when she got close enough to see what was in her hands her heart nearly stopped.

"Oh my god!"

Alex looked up and Olivia noticed the steady stream of tears running down her face. Alex nodded and gave her the biggest grin. They fell into each other's arms.

The momentarily forgotten positive pregnancy test falling to the floor.

Alex placed her hand over Olivia's; her wife's nervous fidgeting was beginning to get to her.

"I don't see why you're so nervous. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Olivia squeezed her hand and smiled weakly at Alex.

"He didn't exactly approve of me Alex."

Alex kissed the hand she was holding and fixed Olivia with her best stare.

"Now you listen to me Olivia Benson." She spoke low and looked directly into her eyes. "He might not have approved at first, but then he learnt that you make me the happiest I've ever been and he changed his mind. He walked me down the aisle at our wedding, remember?" Alex smiled softly at the memory. "He will be overjoyed when we tell him."

"When you tell who what?"

The women spun their heads around to see Benjamin Cabot smiling down at them. They immediately stood up to greet him.

"Hi Daddy. How are you?" Alex enthused, kissing him on both cheeks.

"All the better for seeing you two."

He smiled as he accepted the warm handshake from his daughter-in-law.

"Olivia dear, I hope you're well?"

She smiled politely at Ben Cabot. While the logical part of her mind knew that he didn't actually want to kill her for touching his baby girl, she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Yes thank you."

They took their seats and Alex's dad ordered a drink while they pursued the menus. He looked between the two, he knew something was going on, and he had his theories what it was.

"Not that I'm complaining my dears, but it's not every day my daughter requests dinner, what is, may I ask, the occasion?"

Alex grinned, knowing she'd been caught, "I'm not sure what you mean, Dad".

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't give me that Alexandra, I know you too well".

Alex reached for Olivia's still slightly sweaty hand and couldn't stop the smirk on her face.

"Dad, I'm pregnant"

His instant wide grin calmed Olivia's racing nerves.

"Oh darling that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! When is my grandchild going to be making an appearance?"

Alex unconsciously rubbed her slightly round, but not quite visible bump, with a smile. "He's due around the beginning of April."

"You mean _she_ is due the beginning of April" Olivia chimed in.

Benjamin Cabot smiled affectionately at the bickering couple. Olivia was a good match for his daughter, he had never seen Alex with someone she could relax and be herself with.

"How are you coping with everything Alexandra?" He asked, concerned for his daughter. "I remember your mother, god bless her soul, had terrible morning sickness when she was carrying you, and she had to take several naps a day she was so tired. It's lucky she was a housewife and was able to take it easy, I hope you're not working yourself too hard dear."

"I keep _telling _her," Olivia immediately jumped in, "she needs to slow down, ask if she can have afternoons off or something but she won't listen!"

Alex heaved a sigh at Olivia. She usually found her wife's protective side endearing, but sometimes it bordered on the ridiculous.

"And _I_ told _you_ that it would be nearly impossible to work part-time right now." She turned to her father, "I take naps on the sofa in my office when I need to and when I get home, Olivia is usually there waiting on me hand and foot." She smiled sweetly at Olivia. "Everything's fine, it's going to be a bit of an adjustment but we're excited."

Ben chuckled slightly at his daughter, "I'll say it's a bit of an adjustment!"

The waiter returned with their drinks and set them down. Ben Cabot immediately lifted his in the air to propose a toast.

He smiled warmly at Alex and Olivia.

"To the future"

They both smiled and picked up their glasses, clinking them all together.

"To the future" they repeated with a smile.

Alex sat, shifting nervously, on the uncomfortable plastic chair. She checked her watch for the fifth time in thirty seconds.

She said she'd be here.

She checked her watch again. It was a good job the doctor was running late. She looked at the door, willing Olivia to walk through it, when the nurse called her name.

Mentally cursing her wife, she stood and walked to the consultation room where Dr. Vaughan greeted her warmly.

"Good afternoon Alex, sorry I'm running a bit behind, please take a seat. Will Olivia be joining us today?"

Alex sighed as she sat down, "She said she would, but..."

Dr. Vaughan nodded understandingly.

"Her work can get really busy."

"It's okay, why don't we start by talking about the last few weeks and how you're feeling first?" Dr. Vaughan sat back in her chair. "So, tell me, how's it going?"

"Umm... well morning sickness is a bitch."

Dr. Vaughan snickered, "Yes, I know that one for certain. You are managing to keep something down though?"

"Yeah, from the horror stories I hear in the office, I've got it pretty easy." She laughed. "Usually Olivia's there pretty quick with a ginger ale or some crackers."

The doctor was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door. She stood up to answer.

Olivia was on the other side looking sheepish. The doctor smiled warmly and opened the door wider, "Ah Detective Benson, do come in."

Olivia walked in and swiftly made her way to Alex's side, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, we had to interview a witness out in Queens, and then there was a 3 car pile up and tell me I didn't miss it?"

Alex looked at her, debating whether to let her off so easily, but in the end her heart won. After all she actually hadn't missed that much. And it was a good reason.

"It's okay; you didn't miss anything, just me whining about vomiting all the time."

Olivia sat down on her designated seat and took Alex's hand.

"The book said that it should stop by week 12 but she's still being sick..."

The doctor smiled at Olivia, she had seen plenty of absent partners and those that clearly didn't care about their other half, or what they were going through. Olivia was one of the good ones, Alex was lucky to have her by her side.

"Well the average is 12 weeks, I mean you're only just at 3 months it should start to slow down but you might find it takes a bit longer to disappear, some women get it throughout." At Alex's wide eyes she had to laugh, "It's very rare, but it happens. Every pregnancy is different, and I mean that, there's no sure way of saying when it'll stop."

Alex nodded, "It has been lessening, I mean before it was practically every day, now it's every other day sometimes longer. But I think it's become a trade-off for crying jags, I cried at a stupid commercial yesterday."

The doctor chuckled in sympathy "I remember those. Just carry tissues around with you and invest in some waterproof mascara. Also... Good luck Olivia."

Olivia smirked at the doctor, she definitely needed luck if the past week was anything to go by.

Dr. Vaughan leaned back in her chair. "Right, you ready to do this?"

Olivia looked at Alex, both with matching excited grins. The doctor smiled at them, "I take that as a yes. Alex, would you lie back and lift up your top for me."

She retrieved her gel and turned the ultrasound machine on. "Now this is cold. Sorry."

She squeezed the gel onto Alex's stomach, noting her sharp intake of breath.

"You weren't lying." Alex muttered. She spread it over her stomach with the wand and began her search for baby Cabot-Benson.

Alex and Olivia sat transfixed, neither taking their eyes off the screen for a second, not daring to blink in case they missed it.

"Okay that's your placenta, that's looking pretty good, and then here," She moved the want slightly downwards, "is your baby."

Alex and Olivia stared wide-eyed at the screen.

Motioning at the screen the doctor pointed out, "Here is the head, and the back down to the legs. This little guy looks to be well formed, and active, which is all good." She gave the couple a moment to watch their child.

"I can't believe that is in here." Alex said, still not taking her eyes off the screen, completely taken aback. Olivia tightened her grip on Alex's hand as tears formed in her eyes.

Dr. Vaughan took a picture and printed off two copies while the pair was still looking at the screen.

"Here you go," she handed the pictures over to Alex, "now let me just take a look around to check there's only one in there."

That caught their attention, "What?!"

"Just to check," The doctor assured them, "you'd rather find out now than when you're in labour right?" The doctor took a moment, and then confirmed there was only one.

"I don't think I could handle twins." Olivia said gratefully.

"I'm still not sure I can handle one."

Olivia looked her in the eye and kissed her hand.

"I'm sure."

Alex strutted into the one-six; her head held high and her Jimmy Choos click clacking on the floor. Looking around, Alex noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at her.

But not at her boobs or her legs or her ass as she was almost used to. No, they all seemed to be staring at her stomach.

The closer she got to the squad room the more frequent the stares became. She sneaked into the bullpen and went straight to the kitchenette area to pour herself a cup of tea.

Munch stood up from his chair as soon as he saw her, "Ah the delightful Mrs Cabot, your wife is in with the captain." He motioned at his chair, "please have my seat while you wait."

Alex looked around, noticing a certain brunette was currently missing and sighed loudly.

"She told you guys didn't she?" A round of nods from her detectives confirmed her suspicions.

"Thank you for the seat John, but I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She noticed everyone still staring at her stomach, "and will everyone stop staring! My eyes are up here!" That seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you. Right, Rollins, I need to go over your testimony for the Berkeley case, is upstairs free?" With that everything was back to normal.

Olivia winced as she sipped her coffee in the kitchen. Too scared to go near her wife, she called out to her instead.

"Is everything okay in there?"

She gripped her coffee tighter and braced herself for the reply.

"No! Everything is NOT alright!"

Olivia accepted her fate and shuffled down the hall. Breathing a deep sigh, she tried to prepare herself and turned into the bedroom. The entire contents of Alex's wardrobe were strewn over their bed. Alex stood, in her underwear, hands on her hips and an aggravated flush covering her face and bare chest.

"Nothing fits. _Nothing!_ I'm too fat for all my clothes!"

Olivia put her hand over her mouth trying to suppress a giggle, at the situation and Alex's increasingly shrill voice.

"Sweetie, you're not fat."

"I saw that Olivia Benson. This is not funny!"

A chuckle burst out of Olivia, immediately followed by an apology. She walked over to her flustered wife, completely unsure how to handle this situation.

"You have to admit, it's a little bit funny. Just a little bit."

Alex's eyes began to water, "What am I going to wear? I can't walk around naked."

Olivia raked her eyes over her body, "You'd get no complaints from me."

"I might get a few complaints from Judge Petrovfsky if I turn up to her courtroom _naked_."

Alex was pouting now and humour clearly wasn't improving her mood, so Olivia tried a more logical tactic. She took a look over the clothes strewn over the room.

"Okay why don't you put these on," she picked out a pair of smart black pants, "but wear them under your bump," she lent down to kiss the bump in question, "And then wear this top over it," She pointed to a white floaty top that ended at mid-thigh, "see, because it comes down so low, nobody will notice that your pants are under you beautifully round belly." She pulled Alex a little closer and stroked the soft skin of the prominent bump in a, hopefully, soothing manner.

Alex looked at the items sceptically, mentally putting them together. She shook her head.

"No. It doesn't look professional enough, Judge P will kill me!"

Olivia smiled softly, "I'm sure she won't kill you babe, but why don't you wear that black blazer?" Alex considered it for a moment before shaking her head again.

"It doesn't go over my fat belly." The pout was back.

"Don't fasten it then. Just have it open. It'll do for today and then on your lunch break or after work we'll get you something to wear that fits properly. Okay?"

This seemed to placate the hormonal blonde and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Hormonal Alex was a scary Alex, she wasn't sure if she would be able to survive the next few months.

Olivia snorted a laugh around her sandwich at Munch's story. The entire group was crowded around one table at the deli, digging into their various lunches when Olivia's phone rang.

"Hey Alex, we're all having lunch at the deli around the corner if you're free."

"I'd rather be having you detective."

Olivia tried to keep her reaction hidden. But the ever watchful eyes of her fellow detectives caught her slight blush and the widening of her eyes.

"Umm... I'm not sure they have that on the menu, counsellor."

"Surely I can get a special delivery."

Olivia looked at her colleagues to see if they were listening, but they all looked suddenly very interested in their lunches.

"I'll... see what I can do... I'll be about ten minutes."

"Make it five." Alex hung up on her.

Olivia turned back to the group, about to make her excuses. With a knowing smirk, Finn piped up.

"Hey Liv, how far along is Alex now? Are her hormones making her crazy yet?"

Olivia smiled, "She's 5 and a half months and yeah, speaking of which... random craving and I'm her delivery girl, see you guys back at the squad?"

With a few smirks they all nodded. Olivia shot up swearing she heard someone mutter "You lucky dog."

Amanda watched her leave and caught the looks on her colleagues' faces.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

Finn took pity on her, "Second trimester, women's hormones go crazy, cranks their sex drives up a few gears. Which means...?"

Amaro finished for him "we just witnessed a booty call."

Amaro sighed as he sat down at his desk. His Monday morning was looking like it would be full of paperwork, if the forest of paper covering his desk was anything to go by. He walked over to the coffee pot to kick start his brain into gear, seeing Tutuola and Rollins buried in their own paperwork he poured them cups too.

"Cheers Nick, looks like we've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I'll need plenty of these, thanks." Finn added.

Just then Olivia and Alex walked in carrying big trays, covered with clingfilm, piled on top of each other. Well truthfully, Alex was hardly carrying any at all, her wife refused to let her lift anything heavier than 10 ounces since the beginning of her pregnancy; no matter how much Alex protested.

"Morning guys, we come bearing gifts!"

Olivia placed her trays on the work surface of the kitchenette and quickly took Alex's "heavy" load. She uncovered all of the trays, so the gathering crowd could see. The trays were full of cupcakes, cookies, pastries and a variety of other sweets and treats.

"What's the occasion?"

Alex blushed slightly, "I... uhh... well I went into extreme nesting mode over the weekend." She unconsciously rubbed her now greatly protruding belly, "So I uh cleaned to apartment like it's never been cleaned before and bought a lot of things for the nursery and baked all of these... and while we tried to eat as many as we could... there's no way just the two of us can finish these off, so we brought them on for your guys. So please, don't hold back, they need to go."

"Alex, you are heaven sent." Munch muttered as he dived in to a cupcake.

Alex laughed, "Not quite, anyway, I need to head off to my own office." She turned to Olivia, "I'll see you later?"

Olivia nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Stay safe" she murmured as she briefly stroked Alex's bump, "Precious cargo".

Alex couldn't help the flutter in her chest at Olivia's protective side, she smiled and with a final wave at the group she headed off to start her own work day.

Alex switched off the steaming tap and turned around to look in the full length mirror on the back of the door. Olivia was still at work and wouldn't be back for hours, so she allowed herself a rare moment of vanity away from prying eyes.

Her eyes were automatically drawn to her burgeoning belly. She raised her hands to stroke over the naked skin, pausing to poke at her new outie belly button. Her hands continued upwards stopping for a moment when she felt a flutter underneath her fingers. A soft smile spread her lips as she looked down.

"Hey handsome, it's just us two today, Mama's working late."

She looked back in the mirror at herself, taking note of some of the more subtle changes in her body. Her hands cupped her breasts. They had definitely grown. A fact not gone unnoticed by Olivia, nor had their increased sensitivity. It was certainly making things interesting in the bedroom; between her out of control sex drive, achingly sensitive breasts and Olivia turning into a rutting stag they were going at it like rabbits. She felt and then saw the bright red flush grow from her cheeks down to her chest at the memories.

She twirled a lock of hair around her finger appreciating how shiny it was, she hadn't been to the hairdresser in a while and it still looked amazing. She hoped it'd stay that way but she doubted it; she also hoped her boobs went down soon after the birth. Bigger boobs were nice for a while but she liked hers as they were, although from what she had been told, her body would never be the same again.

She sighed and turned to step into the bath. She let out a groan as the heat seeped into her skin.

She'd taken a day off and spent most of the day painting the nursery but she was currently regretting that decision. The nursery looked great but standing on your feet all day while 29 weeks pregnant isn't a recipe for comfort. She laid her head back and let herself relax, breathing in the lavender scented bath oils. She could feel the baby moving around, clearly enjoying the warmth of the water. She smiled sleepily and rested her hand on top of her bump.

"Calm down in there, Mommy's trying to relax."

Olivia closed the door behind her and frowned at the empty space. She expected to find Alex in the kitchen, or the sofa but she was nowhere in sight. She crept through the apartment heading to their bedroom figuring Alex went for a lie down, when she saw the light was on in the bathroom.

She knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she knocked again. Still nothing. Becoming concerned she opened the door to find Alex fast asleep in the bath with one hand on her bump.

Olivia couldn't help her broad grin. Alex looked so sweet with her head lolled back against the side of the tub. She stepped into the steamy room and knelt down by the side of the tub.

Olivia pushed a piece of hair out of Alex's face and tried to gently wake her.

"Alex sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Alex shifted slightly as she was coming into awareness.

"Come on sweetheart, before the water gets cold."

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the sight of her wife.

"Hey, what're you doing here? I thought you were working late?"

Olivia drew her fingers across her cheek and down over her shoulder.

"We caught the guy sooner than we thought we would. Captain let me come straight home after we'd booked him."

Olivia's eyes wandered below the water line at the creamy flesh underneath.

"So... uh..." She forced her eyes upwards again. "Had a nice relaxing day off?"

Alex smirked at her wife's roving eyes and felt herself blush.

"Sort of. I spent most of it painting the nursery."

Olivia's eyes widened in panic. "You did what?!"

"Olivia." Alex started, in a tone that meant business. "I am perfectly capable of lifting a roller; it isn't exactly straining. I didn't injure myself and I got a job done. It's not fair to expect you to do everything around the house, especially when I have a day off. So don't give me that look, it's sweet that you're protective but sometimes you can be ridiculous. Now help me out of this tub before I turn into a prune."

Olivia, sufficiently chastised, reached into the water and pulled the plug. She got up off her knees to help Alex stand and step out of the tub. Alex wrapped herself in a big fluffy robe and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." She smiled at her and waddled into their bedroom to sit on the bed. Olivia followed closely behind, smirking at Alex's gait.

Alex opened her robe around her bump and grabbed the cocoa butter lotion from the bedside table. Olivia kneeled on the floor in front of her and took the lotion bottle from her hands.

"Let me."

The blonde smiled and leaned back slightly as her wife warmed the lotion in her hands and began to massage it over her stomach. She started at her belly button and worked her way outwards in circles, stopping to add more lotion as needed. Alex closed her eyes in bliss, she loved it when Olivia did this for her. She always gave the best massages and it was sweet to listen to Olivia talk to the baby.

"Hope you aren't giving Mommy too much grief in there. She needs to relax and keep you healthy or Mama won't be very happy." She smiled as she felt a particularly sharp kick against her hand; obviously the child had inherited its mother's attitude and wouldn't be told what to do. Alex opened one eye to peer down at her wife.

"I'll have you know, I have been perfectly Zen today. It's him in there that's been kicking up a storm. He definitely likes baths that's for sure." She closed her eye and leaned back again.

Olivia arched an eyebrow, "you mean _she_ likes baths."

"Stop talking and make my stretch marks disappear. I was enjoying that."

"Yes Ma'am."

Alex Cabot waddled into the squad room scanning around for the nearest chair, fortunately finding it at her wife's desk she sat down with a huff.

"Is it 5 o'clock yet?"

Olivia looked up from her screen at her suffering wife.

"Nearly sweetie, just a few more hours. How are you feeling?"

Alex sighed again and leaned back in her chair. In truth she felt heavy and bloated and achy. She was definitely ready to start her maternity leave.

"Like a beached whale." Olivia snorted, which earned her a glare.

"I just want to go home and lie on the sofa."

Olivia noticed her shoulder bag with a stack of files poking out of the top.

"You wanna sit here with me and do paperwork?"

Alex sighed with relief. That was her exact plan; no matter how uncomfortable she was feeling, being near Olivia made her feel better.

"Take Amaro's desk he's out canvassing with Munch, they won't be back for a while."

Alex heaved herself up and sat at his desk, she pulled out her paperwork and set it out.

Amanda and Fin came out of the interrogation laughing with each other.

"Can't go wrong with the classic good cop bad cop!"

Alex smiled at their camaraderie, "Did you get my replacement a nice easy confession?"

Fin sat down at his desk and nodded, "As much as we'd like to throw them in at the deep end, I wouldn't want them ringing you up disturbing your rest."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Such an ass kisser."

"Hey, who is your replacement anyways?" Amanda asked as she too sat at her desk.

Alex made a disapproving face, "Some young buck who thinks he knows it all, I trust you guys will set him straight."

Olivia laughed a little "You mean like we did with you?"

"Oh trust me; this guy is worse than me. In fact I'll be very surprised if he's still here when I get back."

"When will you be back?" Fin asked.

Alex grinned at him.

"Missing me already? I've got about 4 and half months of official maternity leave but I've got some vacation days saved up. I don't know exactly when I'll be back; I don't like the thought of someone else taking care of my kid when they're only 4 months old. I could be a while."

Fin looked at her in shock, "Don't tell me the great Alexandra Cabot is considering being a housewife?"

Alex smirked and absent-mindedly rubbed her bump, "Not permanently, just until the little squirt is old enough that I don't feel guilty leaving him."

"_Her!"_ Olivia piped up from her side of the desk.

"Him!" Alex stated firmly, scowling playfully at Olivia.

"Her. Shouldn't you be doing that paperwork?" Olivia motioned at Alex's stack of files.

"Him. Shouldn't _you_ be doing _that_ paperwork?"

"Don't care. Her."

Cragen popped his head out of his office, "As lovely as it is that you're here Alex, shouldn't you _all _be doing work, the city isn't paying you to sit and gossip."

A round of "Sorry cap'"s was muttered. Cragen retreated back into his office. Everyone got on with their own respective tasks. After a minute or two of quiet working, Alex spoke up, "Him."

Amanda sniggered and Fin coughed to cover his laugh. Olivia just shook her head at her stubborn wife and praying for five o'clock.

Olivia remembered it all as blur.

Alex was in so much pain. And there was nothing she could do to fix it. All she could do was pace around the room offering calming words. When the time came Olivia sat behind her, holding her hands and murmuring words of encouragement.

At the first wailing screech, Olivia knew she was in love.

"It's a boy!"

Alex collapsed back into her, hoarsely whispering "is he okay?" as the very grumpy baby was whisked away to be checked.

The nurse handed the squirming mass over to Alex, smiling brightly, "Here's your son, perfectly healthy."

Alex gently cradled him as tears streamed unnoticed down her cheeks. Olivia rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, peering over at him.

His screeching quieted to whimpers as Alex attempted to sooth him. She took him all in, his tiny button nose on his scrunched up face to his balled up fists flailing about.

"He's perfect." Olivia had whispered in her ear.

Now she sat by the bed, the cleaned and fed tiny bundle quietly sleeping in her arms. Alex was taking a well-deserved rest, so it was just Olivia and her son.

_My son._ The words created a lump in her throat.

She had spent the last 10 minutes staring at him; she couldn't tear her eyes away. He had her wrapped around his tiny finger already and he was barely 2 hours old. Her heart ached just looking at him, and she couldn't thank Alex enough for bringing such a perfect little boy into the world.

"I told you we were having a boy." Alex husked.

Olivia managed to rip her eyes away from the new love of her life to look at the amazing woman that brought him to her.

"You were right. Again." She stood up to move closer to Alex.

"I'm always right. You should know by now." She sat up and moved over the bed slightly and winced.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And sleepy. Sit here." She patted the space she'd made on the bed.

Olivia eyed the small space but didn't move. Alex smirked at her.

"Olivia, I gave birth. I didn't turn into glass. You won't break me; now sit down so I can look at our sweet boy."

She sat down on the bed as delicately as possible, moving the baby so they were both holding him.

"I called your Dad by the way; he said he'd be by in an hour or so. He sounded really happy on the phone."

Alex smiled as she ran her finger down the length of his nose and across his rosy cheeks. She leaned into her wife and rested her head on her shoulder. She really was sore, and sleepy but sat on that bed, her wife beside her and her son between them, it was very much worth it.


End file.
